


Derrière le sourire du magicien

by Akatra



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akatra/pseuds/Akatra
Summary: C'est à la Tour Céleste que leur destins se sont croisés. À l'époque, elle vivait dans l'ombre, surnommée Silence par les spectateurs de l'arène. Lui, qui sévissait dans la lumière, fut ébloui par son éclat ténébreux. Tous deux réalisèrent, bien trop tard, que la mécanique de leurs cœurs s'était enclenchée ce jour-là. Lui, qui l'avait trahie. Elle, qui l'avait aimé. [Hisoka x OC]





	1. La fin que nous désirions

Sous ses pieds, le sol défilait à une vitesse fulgurante. Dans la forêt cependant, on n'entendait que le bruit de sa respiration et le bruissement des feuilles. Elle tentait tant bien que mal d'effacer son aura et sa présence, mais l'état de panique dans lequel elle se trouvait rendait la tâche difficile. Alors elle courrait, elle mettait toute son énergie à courir. Soudainement, elle tendit l'oreille, et s'arrêta. Elle savait qu'ils la suivaient, mais elle avait plusieurs jours d'avance sur eux. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Elle savait que c'était impossible. Que personne ne pouvait atteindre sa vitesse. Mais ce sentiment ne la quittait pas, peu importe quelle distance elle parcourait. Elle était arrêtée, sa respiration à présent inaudible, figée. Une seule personne aurait pu la suivre, deviner sa direction. Une seule personne aurait pu savoir ou elle irait se cacher. Et ce mauvais sentiment, très mauvais sentiment s'installait de plus en plus, la mettant mal à l'aise. _Pourquoi ne se retournait-elle pas ?_ Avait-elle peur d'avoir raison ? Ce n'est pas tellement qu'elle savait que personne ne pouvait la suivre, mais plutôt qu'elle le croyait. Et ces derniers jours, sa confiance elle-même, sa confiance en les autres, sa confiance en _lui_ avait perdu toute sa valeur. Ce qu'elle croyait n'avait plus d'importance, elle avait cru en lui, et cette croyance l'avait amenée à cet instant précis. Au milieu d'un clairière, figée, effrayée, trahie et paniquée.

Ça ne lui pourtant ressemblait pas d'être effrayée ainsi, elle le savait. Ce n'était pas la mort qui la ferait trembler ainsi. Elle savait comment fonctionne le monde tuer ou être tué. C'est à la lueur des réverbères, dans des ruelles sombres de humides qu'elle avait comprit la valeur de sa vie. Là-bas, étendue sur les pavés froids, se vidant de son sang, elle avait comprit qu'elle ne valait rien. Sous les yeux de la petite fille, à l'époque, s'étendait un cortège d'ombres. Des hommes et des femmes riant, souriant, passaient à l'entrée de la ruelle. Leurs rires résonnaient comme un requiem à ses oreilles. Leur lumière se trouvait bien loin d'elle ce jour-là, et elle mourait dans leur ombre. À aucun moment elle n'avait trouvé cela injuste, ou avait eu peur de la note finale. Encore aujourd'hui, elle avait tué bien trop de personnes pour avoir peur de la mort. Ce qui la faisait trembler, au cœur de la forêt, était quelque chose de bien plus vicieux.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, ni connu l'expérience de passions violentes; elle était brisée de naissance. Jamais, au cours de sa vie, elle ne s'était attachée à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, elle était déchirée par une douleur insoutenable. _Et pourtant_ , une blessure qu'elle n'arrivait pas à soigner infectait son cœur. _Elle s'était attachée_ , à un moment donné. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avaient jamais expérimenté auparavant l'envahissaient, la laissant essoufflée, fatiguée, paniquée. Le concept auparavant abstrait de la peur devenait de plus en plus familier, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Et _il_ était derrière elle. Son cœur le savait. Ce réceptacle autrefois inexistant, vide, battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, réagissant à _son_ aura.

_Lui, qui l'avait trouvée._  
_Lui, qui avait perturbé son quotidien._  
_Lui, qui avait gagné sa confiance._  
_Lui, qui l'avait trahie._

_Elle, qui l'avait ignoré._  
_Elle, qui l'avait rejeté._  
_Elle, qui l'avait accepté._  
_Elle, qui l'avait aimé._

Dans une ultime attente, elle relâcha son aura pour répondre à la sienne. Elle voulait garder le masque un peu plus longtemps, cacher sa douleur. _Cacher ses sentiments_. Elle se retourna lentement, ses yeux bleus rencontrant des pupilles jaunes. Le magicien s'appuyait nonchalamment contre un arbre, la scrutant silencieusement. Il avait le même sourire cruel que d'habitude, ce sourire qu'elle détestait au début, ce sourire qu'elle avait fini par croire sincère. Ses cheveux étaient lisses, mèches cachant légèrement son regard électrique. Il portait le même pantalon blanc, celui qu'il portait lors de leur dernier combat, teinté de sang.  
  – Tu n'es pas facile à trouver, on dirait presque que tu te caches, E-n-y-a ~

Elle continuait de le regarder, ne daignant pas lui répondre. Elle savait que sa voix tremblerait, alors elle préférait prétendre l'indifférence. _Prétendre le désir de sang_. Une vague d'aura meurtrière relâchée sur lui le fit légèrement bouger, et son sourire se transforma en rictus. _Enya_. Elle fronça les sourcils, réprimant le sourire qui menaçant d'illuminer son visage, le remplaçant par un air meurtrier. Enya n'était pas son nom, elle n'avait pas de nom. Dans sa vie d'assassin, elle avait porté tant d'identités qu'elle en avait oublié la sienne. Elle n'était personne. Mais soudainement, dans les yeux de cet homme, elle était Enya. Peut-être mourrait-t-elle aujourd'hui, finalement. Une seule question subsistait. Perdrait-elle son identité en le tuant, en éteignant la lumière de ses yeux? Ou perdrait-elle sa vie, une nouvelle fois spectatrice du cortèges des ombres ? Dans les deux cas, elle perdrait quelque chose d'important. Si elle le tuait, elle serait comme morte. Si elle mourrait, elle le perdrait dans la mort. Ses pensées furent interrompue par un gémissement du magicien, qui la regardait fiévreusement à présent. _Ne me regardes pas comme ça_ , pensa-t-elle, tiraillée.  
  – C'est _ça_... C'est ce _regard_ , murmura le magicien. C'est ce regard que je veux, Enya.

Il se tenait le bras gauche, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chaire. Ses yeux ne la quittant jamais, son regard s'intensifiant de plus en plus. Il fit un premier pas, et l'aura d'Enya flancha légèrement. Elle réprima un tremblement, ayant du mal à garder sa neutralité. Il s'arrêta brusquement, la fixant silencieusement, et soudainement les souvenirs l'assaillirent. Elle recula, se tenant la visage entre les mains, une nausée la gagnant. Elle ferma les yeux. _Je ne veux pas te combattre, je ne veux pas te tuer, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne veux..._  
_–_ Regardes-moi, demanda froidement le magicien.  
  – ... Je ne... Je ne veux... murmura-t-elle, la panique la gagnant.  
  – Regardes-moi, _Enya_ , insista-t-il plus violemment.  
  – _Je ne veux pas te perdre_ , murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.  
  – Si tu ne veux pas perdre, bats-toi et regardes-moi. Regardes-moi comme _ce jour-là_.

Le magicien s'impatientait, clairement irrité par l'état de la jeune fille. Sur son visage on pouvait lire de l'incompréhension. La jeune fille qui avait juré de le tuer, quelques jours auparavant, était à présent prostrée sur le sol. Il n'avait fait qu'un pas vers elle, et son aura s'était dissipée. Son regard s'était éteint, ses paupières s'étaient fermées. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait, ce n'était pas ce _qu'ils désiraient_. Quelques années auparavant, il avait été ébloui par son éclat ténébreux. Ébloui par la profondeur abyssale de son regard. _Le sang_ , voilà ce qu'elle lui promettait. Voilà ce qu'elle désirait. _Ce qu'ils désiraient_. Mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, ce qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle. Au delà de la frontières de ses yeux, il ne voyait plus les ténèbres, mais une déclinaison infinie de bleu. Il y voyait un tourbillon d'émotion, et une chaleur qui n'existait pas auparavant. Une chaleur qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Il voyait une mer tumultueuse qui débordait de ses paupières, s'écoulant sur ses joues.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je désirais._  
_Ce n'est pas la fin que nous désirions._  
_Quels sont donc ces sentiments étrangers en moi ?_


	2. Nos chemins se croisent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > Salut à tous! C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre! Je voulais le poster hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Il était long, alors je l'ai coupé en deux. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, aussi court soit-il, ça fait toujours plaisir. Love! ᕦʕ •ᴥ•ʔᕤ ♥ 

 

**Trois ans plus tôt  
**

  _« Et une nouvelle fois, c'est une victoire écrasante pour Silence! »_

Un tonnerre d’applaudissement remplissait la salle, accueillant la victoire de la jeune fille. Lumières, bruits, sons flous acclamant sa victoire, elle regardait la foule en délire, inexpressive. Ses longs cheveux blancs, éclairés par les projecteurs, avaient la couleur de la lune. La Floor Master n'aimait pas l'agitation, préférant les soirées calmes, perdues dans ses pensées ou dans le ciel. Elle avait, au départ, choisi un nom d'emprunt, mais au fur à mesure que sa popularité grandissait dans la tour, les gens l'avaient surnommées Silence. Elle avait alors accepté le surnom, changeant son nom de scène.

 

Quand elle y pensait, sa présence dans la Tour Céleste ainsi que sa position de Floor Master n'avaient pas vraiment été planifiés. La jeune fille, en raison de son travail, avait suivi une de ses cibles jusqu'ici et l'avait éliminée dans un combat officiel. Il se trouvait que sa cible était un Floor Master, et qu'elle avait par la même occasion gagné son titre. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement être applaudie, ou reconnue, une telle position ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Elle était une créature des ténèbres. Cependant, sa position lui permettait de recueillir des d'informations, et d'avoir un endroit ou dormir. Cela faisait donc plus d'un an qu'elle assumait la position de Floor Master, devant occasionnellement combattre ceux s'étant élevé jusqu'à son niveau.

 

Elle regarda le corps du vieil homme en face d'elle, se décidant à quitter la scène. Elle devait admettre que l'homme avait du énormément travailler pour la provoquer en duel, mais il avait été trop impatient, et c'est ce qui avait causé sa perte. Elle allait quitter la scène, lorsqu'un son interrompis ses pensées. _Plic, ploc_. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écartèrent avec étonnement, regardant vers le sol, avant de froncer les sourcils. Deux tâches rouges ressortaient de la pierre blanche. _Du sang, mon sang_. Une clameur attira l'attention de la jeune femme, qui se retourna vers le vieil homme. Il était presque debout, un bras tendu, et l'autre appuyé sur son genoux pliés. Sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, des cristaux de nen s'effaçaient lentement, démontrant l'état physique de son ancien adversaire.  
– Le combat... n'est pas terminé, prononça difficilement l'homme.

L'homme la regardait dans les yeux, une colère froide voilée par un sourire de circonstance. Un sourire déterminé. Silence soupira intérieurement. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux avant même qu'il le dise, ce qui le motivait. C'était l'esprit pur des combattants, ceux qui mettent leur vie en jeu dans un combat. La jeune femme ne tuait jamais sans raison, et ne montrait jamais son vrai pouvoir en public. À cause de son travail, elle pourrait un jour être amenée à devoir tuer une personne observant son match, et elle n'aimait pas vraiment perdre du temps. L'homme en face d'elle voulait un vrai combat, et non pas une démonstration scénique. Elle le savait. Elle pouvait le sentir. Que peu importait sa réponse, il continuerait de se battre.  
– Tu ne m'as pas prit au sérieux, je suis _encore en vie_ , accusa le vieil homme, tu n'as même pas utilisé tes vrais capacités.  
– Je vois, répondit-elle calmement, jaugeant le vieil homme.  
– Je ne quitterai cette scène que de deux manières, et tu le sais.  
– Je sais, répondit-elle.

À ces mots il s’élança vers elle, et l'arbitre tenta de s'interposer. Le vieil homme l'expulsa de la scène, l'envoyant s'écraser dans les gradins. Silence observa ses mouvements, le vieil homme étant ralentis par sa fatigue et ses blessures. Elle hésitait encore à combattre sérieusement. Mais lorsqu’il arriva en face d'elle, elle reconnu quelque chose dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. _De la rancœur_. Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il y avait plus dans ce combat qu'un simple désir guerrier, qu'une simple compétition.

 

L'homme forma une nouvelle fois des cristaux de Nen dans ses mains, visant la main de la femme. Elle esquiva le coup, se déplaçant au dessus de l'homme, visant sa nuque. Cependant, il tourna légèrement son buste, ouvrant la bouche. Elle y vit un cristal briller, et eut à peine le temps d'éviter l'attaque. Elle roula sur le sol, ayant augmenté sa vitesse d'esquive mais mal calculé sa trajectoire. L'homme continuait ses attaques, crachant des cristaux sur la jeune femme, mais semblant toujours la rater de quelques centimètres. Elle se releva, le regardant dans les yeux. La vérité était qu'elle aurait pu éviter ces cristaux plus facilement, en utilisant sa vrai puissance. Qu'elle aurait pu le vaincre en quelques secondes, avec sa véritable vitesse. Il le savait également, que dans l'arène elle s'imposait une limite. Très honnêtement, son niveau était déjà élevé si elle ne se reposait que sur ses capacités physiques et malgré ces précautions, l'homme en face d'elle savait qu'elle ne se battait pas sérieusement. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, cet homme l'avait déjà rencontrée auparavant.

 

Soudainement, les cristaux disparurent à quelques centimètres de Silence et une poussière argentée enveloppa la jeune femme. Aux yeux de la plupart des spectateurs, les cristaux s'étaient évaporés mystérieusement, ressemblant à un tour de magie. Mais les initiés présents de la salle voyaient une toute autre chose. Ils observaient silencieusement, et intensément. Quelques uns connaissaient son travail, et dans le milieu de la pègre elle était presque autant respectée que la famille Zoldick. Cependant, personne ne connaissait sa capacité, ni même sa spécialisation. Beaucoup suspectaient que seuls les morts avaient de telles connaissances sur la jeune femme.

 

Tandis qu'elle faisait disparaître les cristaux, un homme l'observait intensément, bien plus intensément que toutes les personnes de l'arène réunie. Il y en avait pourtant, des spectateurs se nourrissant de sa seule présence. Des spectateurs se noyant dans cette aura ténébreuse et glaciale. Il y avait même un jeune homme, au premier rang, dans les yeux duquel on pouvait lire de la convoitise. Un jeune homme dont les yeux gris contemplaient la puissance abyssale de la jeune femme. Mais tapis dans l'ombre, deux yeux jaunes scrutaient les mouvements de la jeune femme. Dans ces yeux fous et malades, un complot tragique prenait vie. Le propriétaire des ces yeux descendait lentement les escaliers, son attention partagée entre le jeune homme du premier rang, et la Floor Master. Néanmoins, son regard s'attardait sur la jeune femme, cherchant à pénétrer ses secrets. Silence, étrangère aux pensées de cette homme, continuait son action.

 

En face d'elle, le vieil homme avançait prudemment. De la jeune femme à présent se dégageait une chaleur incommensurable, une aura de flamme. Dans ses mains, une épée s'était matérialisée, et elle observait la réaction de son adversaire. _Cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais plus utilisée_ , pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur les caractéristiques de son épée. Dans la majorité de ses combats, elle se battait au corps à corps. Bien qu'elle ait passé une grande partie de son adolescence à travailler son épée, elle l'utilisait rarement. Elle avait travaillé sa transformation et son émission, en plus de la matérialisation, et ce qu'elle s’apprêtait à faire était très dangereux. Non seulement pour son adversaire, mais surtout pour elle. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'utilisait cette épée que très rarement, se contentant généralement de matérialiser son aura en une arme moins encombrante. Son travail était un métier de discrétion, et son pouvoir n'était pas adéquat pour ce genre de mission. Elle mettait alors plusieurs échelles à l'utilisation de son pouvoir. La première étape était la transformation des caractéristiques de son aura dans un des éléments qu'elle maîtrisait. La seconde étape était la matérialisation de son épée. _La troisième étape était_... Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme plantés dans le regard du vieillard, elle insuffla son aura dans sa lame. Consciente qu'à présent aucune attaque physique ne pourrait l'atteindre, elle ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, elle visualisa un volcan en éruption, et la vapeur brûlante du magma. Les cendres, la fumée, la chaleur, _la douleur_. Les spectateurs de l'arène pouvaient voir l'épée s'illuminer petit à petit, le cœur de la lame se transformant en brasier. Peu après, une aura compacte et étouffante entourait la jeune femme, son épée devenue incandescente. Elle rouvrit les yeux, reculant sa jambe droite, adoptant une position de combat. Elle était prête.

  

  **Voici l'épée de Silence (prochainement Enya).**  
Elle concentre son aura, et insuffle un des éléments qu'elle maîtrise dans la lame.

   
  



	3. Nos destins se séparent

 

 

>   _"Je peux t'offrir le pouvoir que tu recherches, mais à une seule condition."  
>  _
> 
> _À ces mots, l'enfant leva les yeux et posa son regard sur l'homme devant elle. Agenouillée dans la boue, serrant dans ses mains tremblantes un poignard sali par le temps, elle offrait à cet homme un spectacle tragique. Le regard éteint de l'enfant semblait passer à travers lui, atteignant un horizon qu'il n'osait imaginer. Elle faisait partie des créatures de la basse-ville, celles qui se cachent de la lumière du soleil et grandissent dans les ténèbres. Des yeux innocents de cet enfant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace; la lumière chaleureuse remplacée par une profondeur glaciale, une profondeur sans âme qui lui brisait le coeur. L'homme s'agenouilla et lui retira le poignard des mains, le jetant au fond de la ruelle obscure. Il caressa la courbe de son visage, remarquant la fraicheur de sa peau, la résolution dans son expression. En face de lui se tenait une enfant prête à mourir._
> 
> _"Je peux t'offrir le pouvoir de survivre, de te détacher de ton passé. Je peux t'offrir ces deux choses. Cependant, ce pouvoir deviendra un jour ta malédiction."  
>    
>  _
> 
> _La jeune fille regardait toujours un horizon dans son esprit, un monde qu'elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre. Celui de la lumière, du monde qui s'enfuyait toujours plus loin d'elle. Elle n'avait pas réussi à tuer cet homme, ni même à se défendre. Ecoutant les gouttes de pluies tomber sur le sol, elle avait accepté son destin. Elle suivrait cet homme, et deviendrait plus forte, quel qu'en soit le prix. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences._

  
Une tout autre atmosphère possédait la salle de combat à présent. Insensibles à la commotion entrainée par leur échange, les deux combattants se jugeaient mutuellement. Immobiles, sourds aux encouragements du publiques, ils étaient enfermés dans un monde qui leur était propre. D'un moment à l'autre, le combat allait débuter. D'un moment à l'autre, l'un des deux ferait le premier pas. L'aura de la jeune femme envahissait l'espace de son adversaire, le défiant de venir vers elle. _Le défiant de s'aventurer en enfer_. Le vieillard inspira lentement, positionnant ses pieds sur le sol. Il ferma les yeux, et dans ses mains apparurent deux fines épées de cristal. Adoptant la même position que la jeune femme, ignorant le saignement de sa jambe, oubliant la douleur qui lui traversait le bras, il s'élança.

 

Le vieil homme se projeta sur elle, formant un écran de cristal en face de lui. L'homme transformait son aura en cellule d'eau, les concentrant pour former des cristaux durs comme du fer. Silence choisissait le feu, en conséquence. Elle tendit son épée, les pieds immobiles, attendant son arrivée. La vitesse de l'homme s'était améliorée, et on pouvait voir dans ses mouvements qu'il avait changés de style de combat. Néanmoins, son écran de cristal s'affaiblissait, atteint par la chaleur dégagée de la jeune femme. Elle observait ses mouvements, présentant une dimension cachée dans la stratégie de l'homme, et quelque chose d'autre. _Quelque chose_ d'autre était présent sous ses yeux, mais elle n'arrivait pas le voir. Une sensation désagréable lui serrait la poitrine, et elle n'arrivait pas à la faire disparaître.

 

L'homme disparut soudainement, et elle se retourna pour parer son attaque. Mais tout ce qu'elle vit était une pantin de cristal, liquéfié par la chaleur de son épée, puit transformé en vapeur. Silence releva la tête, juste à temps pour contrer une des épées du vieil homme, mais pas ses pieds. Il venait d'atterrir sur ses épaules, protégé par une armure épaisse de cristal, tentant de la déséquilibrer. La jeune femme chancela, gardant néanmoins son équilibre, et ramena son épée vers le vieillard. Il s'appuya brièvement sur elle, se projetant en arrière et protégeant son flan avec sa seconde épée de cristal. L'impact de l'épée était bien plus puissant que ce qu'il avait prévu et, projeté de l'autre côté de la scène, il arrêta sa course en grattant la pierre de ses mains. Pieds nu et brûlés, en sang, il s'était accroché aux pavés de pierre de toutes ses forces. Pour se protéger, il avait épaissi son armure à l'endroit de l'impact, mais de la barrière de glace il ne restait plus qu'une fine couche cristalline. Le reste de son corps, lui, avait encaissé les dommages causés par la projection.

 

Le vieillard releva la tête, le regard fiévreux. _Le regard déterminé_. Chancelant, il se leva et inspira profondément, adoptant une nouvelle position. Il se tenait droit et joignait, dans chacune de ses mains, l'index et le pouce. Il sembla alors concentrer le reste de sa force et Silence, qui observait le changement de son aura, s'élança immédiatement dans sa direction. L'homme venait de changer du tout au tout, les ténèbres l'entouraient à présent. Elle comprit que le malaise qu'elle ressentait venait en partie de cette capacité que le vieil homme avait cachée; il pouvait devenir dangereux s'il n'était pas arrêté immédiatement. _Immédiatement_. La jeune femme n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir, pourtant quelque chose la dérangeait. _Quelque chose ne va pas_ , pensa-t-elle. _Jamais_ auparavant elle n'avait ressenti le besoin d'écourter un combat de cette manière-là. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant conscience d'un danger. Son corps réagissait de lui-même, instinctivement, vers cet homme qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Vers cet homme qui allait la forcer à dépasser la quatrième étape, l'ultime étape de sa capacité. _Comment en suis-je arrivé là?_ La jeune femme avait conscience de la condition lui permettant d'utiliser ce pouvoir, et elle connaissait les risques. Cependant, malgré sa vitesse maximale, elle savait qu'elle ne l'atteindrait pas avant qu'il utilise son pouvoir. Elle pouvait sentir l'air autour d'elle se figer, malgré la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Elle pouvait sentir l'atmosphère se changer autour de son épée, malgré son incandescence. Cet homme la forçait à l'utiliser. Elle allait devoir l'utiliser, _une nouvelle fois_.

 

 

 

 

> _"Voilà mon pouvoir."_
> 
> _En face de la petite fille, se tenait un spectacle merveilleux. Un spectacle éblouissant. Un nouveau monde de lumières s'offrait à elle, reluisant à la lumière du soleil, un monde comme elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Autour de l'homme, le temps arrêtait son cours, et se figeait dans la glace. Les arbres, les fleurs, l'eau, la cascade, l'atmosphère, rien ne résistait à la puissance glaciale de l'inconnu. Il se tenait, immobile, sur un étang glacé et lui tendait la main. Il la regardait en souriant, l'invitant à marcher sur la glace. Elle avança, prudemment, l'herbe se brisant à chacun de ses pas. Tout semblait si fragile, si beau aux yeux de l'enfant. Même les lucioles étaient immobilisées, sombrant lentement dans cette atmosphère statique, perdant petit à petit leur couleur. La petite fille les regardait, émerveillée. Fascinée par ce spectacle mortel, fascinée par la mort. La mort dans la lumière._
> 
> _"Je peux t'apprendre un tel pouvoir, si tu le souhaites."_
> 
>  
> 
> _L'enfant leva les yeux vers l'homme, incrédule. Elle venait de s'avancer sur la glace, et il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle ne croyait pas en sa puissance. Mais il savait. Il pouvait la voir. Cette aura ténébreuse et désespérée qui entourait la petite ou qu'elle aille. Pour avoir une telle aura à son âge, elle avait dû souffrir énormément dans son enfance. Elle avait dû perdre quelque chose de très précieux. Tout comme lui, elle était brisée._
> 
> _"Tu peux maîtriser un tel pouvoir, mais une telle puissance a un prix."  
>  _  
> 
> _Tout comme lui, elle était prête à sacrifier sa propre vie pour une telle puissance. Tout comme lui, elle n'avait rien d'autre à perdre. Elle n'avait rien. C'est pour cela que silencieusement, avant même de connaître la condition, l'enfant accepta les conséquences. Lui aussi avait été sauvé par son maître. Lui aussi avait reçu les connaissances qu'il s'appretait à transmettre. Mais une telle salvation n'en était une que d'apparence. L'homme le savait mieux que quiconque. Lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans cette ruelle, la première fois, elle semblait morte; couchée dans la crasse, ses courts cheveux blancs étaient souillés par le sang. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, la seconde fois, elle avait survécu. Et elle avait tenté de lui voler son argent. Son énergie vitale était si puissante que sa vitesse de guérison dépassait le bon sens. Une si grande énergie vitale, dans une enveloppe brisée._
> 
> _"Pour l'atteindre, il faut poser une condition. Une condition précise._  
>  Pour l'atteindre, je sacrifie ma vie."
> 
> _L'homme observa quelques secondes de silence, et forma dans sa main une rose de glace. Il caressa la paume de l'enfant, et l'y déposit. Soudainement, sous l'air ébahi de l'enfant, la rose se transforma en graine. Petit à petit, elle s'ouvrit, se transformant une nouvelle fois en rose. L'homme changea sa forme, indéfiniment. Finalement, il la fit flétrir, et se transformer en poussière._
> 
> _"Dans ton cas, bien plus puissant encore que ta vie,  
>  ton passé est la source de ton pouvoir. Pour atteindre un tel niveau,  
>  _ _il te faudra sacrifier tes souvenirs."_

  
Des gradins, les spectateurs venaient d'assister à une explosion ténébreuse autour de la Floor Master. Le commentateur, à court d'haleine, se contentait de crier le surnom de la jeune femme, ne pouvant décrire la suite du combat. _Silence_. Rapidement des flammes noires avaient enveloppé toute la scène, consumant tout sur leur passage. _Silence_. Les spectateurs du premier rang s'éloignaient de la scène, effrayés par ces flammes. _Silence_. Seule deux personnes se tenaient aux premiers rangs, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, et un excentrique aux cheveux de flamme. _Silence_. L'atmosphère changea brusquement, la salle entière envahie par une vapeur opaque et bouillante. Sur scène, visible uniquement par ceux maîtrisant Gyo, deux auras s'affrontaient. Une glaciale, figeant même les flammes les plus intenses. Une incandescente, consumant la glace. Au coeur de cette tempête d'élement, se tenaient les deux combattants. Chacun d'eux avançait vers l'autre, lentement, consumant davantage l'aura de l'adversaire. _Silence._ C'était la seule chose remplissant la salle. La seule chose, accompagnée par le rire dément d'un des spectateurs du premier rang. Un homme aux yeux dorés, dont le regard se perdait dans cet océan de glace et de flamme.

 

Silence ne connaissait que trop bien le prix de son pouvoir, mais ne se rendait compte de ce qu'elle perdait réellement. Telle était la réalité de son pouvoir. Tandis qu'elle se rapprochait du vieil homme, elle réalisait qu'elle allait perdre une partie de sa mémoire. Se demandant quelle partie serait consumé par les flammes. Une personne, un événement, un souvenir, une odeur. Une part d'elle allait s'échapper. De son identité, il ne restait presque rien. _Elle n'était personne_. _Silence_. L'homme en face d'elle égalait son propre pouvoir. Lui qui était si faible auparavant, rivalisait avec elle à présent. _Silence_. Elle entendait le présentateur bégayer son prénom, et il résonnait dans la salle. Dans quelques secondes se serait terminé, et le silence regnerait à nouveau. Elle concentra le reste de son aura dans son épée. _Silence_. Elle venait de consommer toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Elle plongea. _Silence_.

 

Le silence régna à nouveau dans la salle, un changement majeur se produisant sur scène. L'aura de flamme venait de se dissiper, laissant place à un écran de fumée. Petit à petit, l'air se purifiait, et on pouvait apercevoir deux silhouettes entrecoupées au centre de la scène. L'homme aux yeux jaunes plissa les yeux, puis un sourire gagna son visage. Un sourire de victoire. Il souriait, car au centre de la scène, l'objet de ses désirs se tenait, victorieuse. La jeune femme, cheveux collés à sa peau, humides, tenait toujours son épée. Son épée, enfoncée à présent dans le corps de son adversaire. Enveloppé intégralement par une armure de glace, mais transpercé au ventre par l'épée de Silence, le vieil homme se consumait dans les flammes. De l'extérieur, on ne voyait qu'une lumière orangée s'échapper d'une grande pierre cristalline. _C'est terminé_ , sût alors la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle vit la glace disparaître, petit à petit, elle sût qu'il avait été entièrement consumés par les flammes. Sa glace, résidu de son énergie vitale, disparaissait lentement. La jeune femme, elle, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait oublié. Une partie d'elle venait de mourir, en même temps que cet homme. Elle savait pourtant que la peine était un sentiment étranger à ses yeux, quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Elle n'avait jamais regretté les souvenirs qu'elle avait oublié, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle avait perdu. _Cependant_.. Cependant, elle ne comprenait pas. Tandis qu'elle regardait les cendres de cet homme, au centre de la scène, étrangères aux applaudissements, une douleur s'installait dans sa poitrine. Faible pourtant, une douleur inconnue d'elle jusqu'à maintenant lui laissait un goût amer. Et tandis qu'elle regardait des roses de glaces se former dans les cendres, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Merci beaucoup de lire mon histoire! J'ai eu des retours qui m'ont rendue très heureuse, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir à l'avenir. Prochainement, la rencontre de Silence (Enya) avec Hisoka!


	4. Proposition et déclaration

 

Silence quittait l'arène, perdue dans ses pensées; de son combat, elle était ressortie fatiguée et endommagée. La troisième étape de son pouvoir était difficile à supporter, car elle imposait à son corps une trop grande pression. Quand elle choisissait le feu, elle devait se concentrer pour protéger un maximum son corps de la chaleur, mais n'y arrivait toujours pas parfaitement. Elle ressortait souvent avec des brûlures sévères, et encore plus lorsqu'elle atteignait la quatrième étape. Cette douleur n'était pas inconnue à la jeune femme, elle avait du la dompter pour maîtriser ces flammes, cette chaleur.

  
Au bout du couloir, des infirmiers attendaient sa venue. Un homme tenta de l'examiner, mais la jeune femme les congédia, préférant se soigner elle-même. Elle continua d'avancer, entrant dans un grand hall. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, ignorant les avertissements de l'équipe médicale et n'écoutant que sa conscience. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être redevable à quelqu'un, de devoir s'attacher à des personnes. L'homme qui aujourd'hui la soignait, à l'avenir, pouvait devenir celui _qu'elle tuerait_.

  
Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu un rêve, une idée d'avenir. Il n'y avait pas d'avenir qu'elle pouvait atteindre, ni de lumière l'attendant à l'autre bout du tunnel. Elle était _elle_ , elle n'était _rien_. Trouverait-elle la raison de son existence? C'est une pensée qui l'atteignait de temps en temps. Cette question surgissait quand une partie d'elle disparaissait, quand pour la puissance elle sacrifiait sa mémoire. Quand, de rare fois après ce processus, elle ressentait quelque chose semblable à du regret. Quand, se rendant compte de la futilité de ce questionnement, elle retournait vers le chemin de la puissance. _Devenir puissante_ était sa réponse. Devenir puissante, sans avoir à sacrifier sa mémoire.

  
À mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta, quelque chose captant son attention. À coté de l'ascenseur se tenait un jeune homme en costume noir, s'appuyant sur le panneau de contrôle, lisant un livre. Des mèches noires cachaient son regard, et un bandeau entourait son front. De l'homme se dégageait une aura puissante, contrastant avec son apparence jeune. À son approche, il leva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il avait des yeux gris, calculateurs, et elle pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il était là pour lui parler. Il était là car il _désirait_ quelque chose d'elle.

  
Le prenant pour un client potentiel, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et regarda significativement les portes de l'ascenseur. Signalant silencieusement à l'homme qu'il était dans son chemin. Il ne bougea pas, son expression d'abord indéchiffrable. Ensuite, après l'avoir fixée quelques secondes, un sourire apparut sur son visage.  
– Je ne m'attendais pas à être ignoré, avoua le jeune homme en rigolant.  
– Je n'ai pas le temps, répondit la jeune femme en guise de justification.

  
Le jeune homme se redressa, fermant son livre. Il continua de lui sourire, d'un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux, mais son aura changea légèrement. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, avant d'arriver à une conclusion. Une nouvelle fois, il planta son regard dans ses yeux.  
– Je vais être direct, alors. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la Brigade Fantôme?  
– De nom uniquement, mais pas vraiment, répondit-elle lentement et précautionneusement.  
– L'homme que tu viens de tuer était un de nos membres et je suis Chrollo, le fondateur.

  
Réalisant sa situation, Silence recula instinctivement, adoptant une position de combat. Mais alors qu'elle allait matérialiser un poignard, le jeune homme leva la main.  
– Je ne cherche pas la vengeance, ajouta Chrollo, il a choisi de mourir.

  
Face à l'air dubitatif de la jeune femme, il rigola doucement, la pointant du doigt.  
– _L'avenir de la troupe_ , expliqua-t-il en souriant, je désire ta puissance.

  
Elle le regarda quelques instants, la réalisation la frappant. Il la regardait, et une demande tacite flottait dans l'air. _Viens avec moi, rejoins-nous_. Il voulait qu'elle devienne membre. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à une telle demande et si ce n'était l'aura puissante qui se dégageait de lui, elle aurait eu du mal à croire qu'il faisait partie d'une telle organisation.  
– Pas intéressée, répondit la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.  
– Je connaissais déjà ta réponse, soupira le jeune homme, il m'avait prévenu. J'avais un peu d'espoir, cependant.

  
Il dégagea le passage, appuyant sur le bouton à la place de Silence. Mais la jeune femme le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, à présent. Il venait de mentionner quelqu'un, sans doute la personne qu'elle venait de combattre, et une part de la jeune femme désirait savoir.  
– _Il_ t'avait prévenu, répéta la jeune femme sombrement, mais prévenu de quoi?  
– On dirait que j'ai attiré ton attention, murmura-t-il en souriant.  
– Je n'aime _vraiment pas_ me répéter, menaça la jeune femme inexpressive.

  
Chrollo avait cependant détourné son attention, se dirigeant vers la salle combat. La jeune femme allait l'interpeler mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse prendra la parole, elle réceptionna un livre lancé dans sa direction. L'homme la regardait du coin de l'œil à présent, lui tournant toujours le dos.  
– Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais il était ton maître à une époque, ajouta le jeune homme, il était aussi mon ami.

  
Il laissa à la jeune femme le temps d'intégrer l'information, avant de prendre le couloir menant à l'arène. Silencieusement elle le regardait partir, coquille vide réalisant sa malédiction. Un combat silencieux prenait place dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, divisée à l'idée de croire Chrollo. Une part d'elle lui murmurait d'abandonner le passé, que cette information n'avait que peu d'importance. L'autre part, bien plus forte, résonnait avec la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine. Cette douleur, elle, était réelle.

" _Si tu es curieuse, tu n'as qu'à venir à notre prochaine assemblée._ "

Dans le livre qu'il lui avait lancé, ce message était écrit à la main, accompagné d'une adresse et d'une date. Ignorant l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver à son étage, la jeune femme regardait le livre, une colère froide grandissant en son cœur. Elle était en colère, mais ne savait pas contre qui ou contre quoi. En colère contre _elle-même_ , ou en colère contre _cet homme_ qui l'avait affrontée? Cet homme qui était une partie de sa mémoire, et qui était mort sans dire quoi que ce soit.  
– Je dois te remercier pour ce spectacle, ricana une voix derrière la jeune femme.

  
La jeune femme se retourna et, remarquant à peine l'homme dans l'ascenseur, entra dans la cabine machinalement. Elle appuya sur le bouton envoyant au rez-de-chaussée, silencieuse. Elle ne souhaitait pas discuter avec quelqu'un, encore moins un admirateur ou spectateur. À côté d'elle, l'inconnu la regardait en souriant, indifférent au silence de la jeune femme.  
– Fyu~! Tu es si froide, si froide, ricana l'homme.

  
Elle baissa les yeux, examinant les pieds de l'homme à ses côtés. Lentement, son regard remonta vers son visage. Il portait un pantalon blanc, entourés de bandages, avec un haut de corps assortis. Au centre de sa poitrine, un trèfle rouge ressortait à l'intérieur d'un motif d'as de pique blanc cassé. _Une tenue de magicien_. Si ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour le rendre bizarre aux yeux de la jeune femme, l'impression globale qu'il lui laissait se retrouva amplifiée lorsqu'elle vit sa tête. Accompagnant des cheveux fuchsia, qui tenaient miraculeusement en l'air, une étoile et une larme étaient dessinés sur chacune de ses joues. Au milieu de ce chaos vestimentaire, deux yeux jaunes la regardaient accompagnés d'un sourire louche.  
– Ton adversaire était plutôt pitoyable, _si faible_ , remarqua l'homme bizarre en croisant son regard. Je ne l'aurai même pas achevé, je pense~!

  
Les portes que la jeune femme avait verrouillées au fond d'elle, il y a très longtemps déjà, s'ouvrirent soudainement. Une colère intense éclata dans son cœur, sentiment nouveau et destructeur. L'homme à sa gauche, responsable de cette perte de contrôle, allait être victime de sa bêtise. _Il était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment_ , aurait dit la jeune femme si elle pouvait penser rationnellement. L'inconnu, au contraire, pensait autrement. Il pensait qu'il était exactement là où il devait se trouver. Face à elle. De la jeune femme commençait à se dégager une chaleur étouffante, rendant difficile la respiration dans la cage d'ascenseur.  
– Un mot de plus et _je te tue_ , menaça-t-elle.

  
Vraisemblablement excité par cette perspective, le magicien avait à présent un regard teinté par le vice. Son sourire autrefois trop innocent était remplacé par le rictus d'un prédateur, d'un chasseur. Son aura explosa, des intentions meurtrières envoyées vers la jeune femme. Sorti de nul part, un paquet de carte apparut dans ses mains, accompagné de confettis rouges.  
– Oooh~! Si tu le prends comme ça, gémit le magicien, dansons dans les flammes ♥

  
Mais l'aura de la jeune femme se dissipa sous le regard choqué du magicien. Inexpressif, mais déçu, on pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il n'avait pas prévu une telle tournure. La jeune femme s'était détournée, l'ascenseur venant de s'arrêter, et sortait à présent de la cabine. Elle désirait plus que tout la puissance, mais une puissance pleine. Une puissance sans contrepartie. Et combattre cet homme serait une perte de temps, surtout en étant blessé comme elle l'était. Un instant, elle avait perdu le contrôle, et l'autre elle avait refermé les portes de son esprit  
– Pas intéressée, répondit la jeune femme, avançant dans le hall d'entrée.

  
Face à un tel changement d'attitude, clairement ennuyé, le magicien semblait réfléchir à une attitude à adopter. Soudainement, et avec un visage bien plus sérieux, il sembla prendre sa décision. À une vitesse phénoménale, il se déplaça en face d'elle, lui bloquant le passage avec son bras droit.  
– Je serai intéressé de savoir ce que Chrollo te voulait, interrogea-t-il.  
– Ton bras, il est dans le chemin, constata la jeune femme.  
– _Oh mon pauvre cœur_ , dramatisa la magicien en se serrant la poitrine, moi qui voulais te donner des informations sur lui~!

  
L'ignorant une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme poussa son bras sèchement, plus qu'agacée par la ténacité de cet homme et elle sorti du bâtiment. Quelque chose en lui la dérangeait fortement, en plus du fait qu'il arrivait ~ _Oh_ ~ si facilement à lui faire perdre contrôle. Alors qu'elle se préparait à disparaître, elle senti son téléphone vibrer dans sa botte. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, réalisant l'heure qu'il était. La nuit tombait à l'extérieur, et les lumières de la ville s'allumaient doucement. _Elle était en retard_ , et son client risquait de réduire sa paie. L'inconnu continuant de la suivre, elle grinça des dents, irritée par cet homme. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait été aussi irritée par quelqu'un. À une vitesse fulgurante, la jeune femme disparut pour réapparaitre derrière lui, ayant comme objectif de lui briser la nuque. Cependant, elle se retrouva dans une situation qu'elle n'avait pas anticipée.

  
Sous la lumière des réverbères, et de si près, l'homme était presque beau. La lumière douce soulignait les courbes de son visage, et l'éclat doré de ses yeux était beaucoup plus chaleureux. C'est après que ces pensées lui aient traversées l'esprit qu'elle réalisa sa situation. Son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du magicien, son œil droit en face de son œil gauche. Durant quelques instants, ébahie, elle crut qu'il l'avait embrassée, mais la sensation sur ses lèvres était différente. Quelque chose était collé sur sa bouche. _Elle réalisa_ _alors_. La seule chose retenant ses lèvres de toucher celle du magicien étaient quelques centimètres, et une carte. Elle écarta les yeux, profondément embrouillée par sa bizarrerie. Face à sa réaction, le magicien rigola doucement. Il réduisit l'espace entre ses lèvres et la carte, embrassant l'autre face, disparaissant ensuite dans un clin d'œil. Ne sachant pas quel comportement adopter, la jeune femme fixa le vide quelques instants, puis détacha la carte de sa bouche. C'était un 9 de pique, la plus mauvaise du jeu. Elle annonçait le malheur, la mort.  _Une déclaration de guerre_. La jeune fille retourna la carte, et grinça des dents en voyant l'autre face. En voyant le message qu'il lui avait laissé.

 

__________________________________________________

" _Ton pouvoir à une faiblesse ♣ Appeles moi si tu es curieuse ♥"_  
Hisoka 301-555-****  
__________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! J'ai ajouté des photos de couverture, mais j'ai également posté une illustration d'Enya à la fin du chapitre deux (pour ceux qui avaient commencé la fiction avant que je fasse ce petit ajout). Je suis désolé du léger retard, comme aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire je n'ai pu poster le chapitre que maintenant. Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	5. Un entretient déterminant

 

En ce début de soirée, les bars commençaient leur véritable journée. Une journée qui n'appartient qu'à ceux qui vivent la nuit, dans la pénombre. Une nouvelle population descendait dans les rues et les passants rentraient lentement chez eux, sortant leurs parapluies. C'était une vision étrange, ces deux univers différents se complétant ainsi. Ces deux univers se bousculant, se déchirant, mais ne pouvant jamais se mélanger. Les gouttes de pluies rythmaient le mouvement infini de la foule, masquant pour quelques instants les différences. Et sous la fine averse, le temps passait, cachant sous l'ombre des parapluies milles et un visages. Parmi ces visages, avançait une jeune femme que l'on remarquait à peine. Dans ces ruelles agitées, elle semblait se fondre dans le paysage, absorbant le monde de la nuit. Ignorant l'eau ruisselant dans ses cheveux, elle regardait la plus haute tour de la ville. Elle regardait ce bâtiment s'étendre jusqu'aux cieux, enveloppées par les nuages. Elle réfléchissait à la proposition que venait de lui faire son employeur, perdue dans les profondeurs de la ville. Il y avait beaucoup trop de données manquantes, beaucoup trop d'imprévus. Et pour la première fois, elle avait pour ordre de tuer une personne qu'elle connaissait.

 

_ Une heure plus tôt _

_Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année observait la jeune femme, un cigare à la bouche. Il était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir, et derrière lui s'étendait toute la ville. Dans ce bureau, constitués uniquement de meubles noirs, son client avait l'allure d'une homme important. Peu d'objet personnels, peu d'attaches, mais une richesse évidente. Dans ce bureau sombre, éclairé par lumière de la ville et d'une petite lampe de bureau, il se tenait. La baie vitrée symbolisait son emprise sur toute la ville, ou du moins il le croyait. La jeune femme connaissait bien ce genre de personnes, ceux qui pensent que l'argent dirige le monde. Que l'argent détermine la force. C'était le genre de client qu'elle voyait le plus souvent, ils jubilent d'un assassinat sans connaître le goût du sang.  
_  – _C'est un travail particulier et difficile que je vais vous donner, pouffa l'homme dans un nuage de fumée, mais je fais confiance à votre réputation._

_  
L'homme se leva de son siège, écrasant son cigare dans un cendrier. Silence observait la fumée s'échapper du mégot, puis posa les yeux vers son client. Il s'était levé, accédant à un coffre caché derrière un de ses tableaux. Après quelques instants, il en sorti un dossier et le jeta sur son bureau, signalant à la jeune femme de le prendre. Elle l'ouvrit, analysant son contenus. Des rapports, en grande majorité incomplets, sur les activités d'un groupe criminel. Mais après quelques lignes, l'étonnement submergea la Floor-master  
_  – _Si vous désirez vous débarrasser de ce groupe, la famille Zoldick serait sans doute un choix plus judicieux, remarqua la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.  
_  – _J'ai déjà fait appel à Silva Zoldyck, expliqua l'homme, mais ce n'est pas ce genre de travail que je vous propose. Je ne veux pas que vous vous débarrassiez du groupe, mais que vous l'infiltriez._

  
_L'homme alluma un deuxième cigare et retourna s'asseoir. La jeune femme ne répondait pas, et c'était un signe qu'elle écoutait attentivement. Son employeur expira une longue traînée de fumée qui s'échappa dans l'atmosphère, jouant avec la lumière. Il tourna son fauteuil dans la direction de la baie vitrée, et observa l'horizon. Elle pouvait dire que l'horizon qu'il regardait n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle désirait, ce n'était pas le monde de lumière qu'elle mourrait d'atteindre. Cet homme se complaisait dans les profondeurs alors qu'elle s'y noyait depuis toujours. Luttant pour survivre, pour devenir plus forte, finissant par s'adapter à cette obscurité environnante. Ce que cet homme voulait était en face de lui. Ce qu'elle désirait se trouvait à des milliers d'années lumières, une très lointaine lumière._   
_– Je ne fais plus de mission d'infiltration depuis des années, rappela la jeune femme fermement._   
_– Je sais, répondit l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, mais c'est une mission spéciale. Cet homme, Chrollo, a volé quelque chose d'important à mes yeux. Que je ne pourrai jamais retrouver._

_La jeune femme savait que même des personnes comme lui pouvaient avoir des choses importantes, qui ne pouvaient être achetées par l'argent. Elle se sentait parfois vide à l'idée qu'elle n'avait rien d'important, rien ne la rattachant en ce monde. Elle n'avait pas de concept de tristesse, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la tristesse. Elle savait juste que par moment elle sentait cette sensation de manque en elle. Ce moment où, demandant au vide quelle était la raison de son existence, personne n'était là pour lui répondre. Devenir plus forte, mais pour quoi? Survivre, mais pour quelle raison? Elle balançait ces questions à la mer, enfermés dans des bouteilles de verre. Mais la réponse ne venait jamais._   
_– Je veux que vous deveniez un membre de cette troupe, que vous me rapportiez leur moindre mouvements, commanda l'homme. Je veux trouver ce qui est important pour cet homme et je veux le détruire, je veux réduire à néant sa vie avant de le tuer._

_**____________________** _

 

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de son appartement, situé dans les hauteurs de la Tour Céleste. Elle observa son lieu de vie, et un sourire s'afficha pour la première fois sur son visage. Un sourire débordant de tristesse grandissait, débordant de douceur, un sourire dont elle n'avait même pas conscience. Son appartement était composé de quatre pièces. La cuisine, la salle de bain, sa chambre et le salon. La salon était grand, mais vide, remplis d'un grand fauteuil et d'un écran de télévision. Le reste du logement était ainsi, dépourvu de tout objets personnels. Elle ne possédait rien, ou _presque rien_. Quelque chose de frotta dans ses jambes, et elle baissa les yeux vers son chat. Elle referma la porte, et s'agenouilla, lui grattant la tête. Seule dans l'entrée de son salon, caressant son chat, la jeune femme débordait inconsciemment de sensibilité. L'espace de quelques secondes, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Quelque chose qui disparut instantanément quand elle se releva.

 

Quelques instants plus tard, elle tomba sur son lit, fatiguée. Elle regarda le plafond, une bouteille d'alcool à ses côtés. Son travail était une mission d'infiltration s'étendant sur plusieurs années. Son employeur était un homme patient, mais elle ne pouvait prendre de libertés. Elle devrait attendre, jour après jour ses ordres. Car le jour où il jugera nécessaire de tuer Chrollo, ce sera le jour ou elle s'y attendra le moins. Elle regardait son plafond, évaluant la situation. Elle sentit quelque chose monter sur son lit puis sentit le ronronnement de son chat. Elle tourna son regard vers la table de nuit, tandis qu'il se frottait dans ses jambes. Les deux objets qu'elle y voyait étaient étrangement ses seules possessions dans ce grand appartement. Un livre, et une carte. Une invitation, et une déclaration. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, propageant une douce chaleur dans son sang. _Quelle journée étrange_ , pensa la jeune femme. Son corps était toujours usé de sa bataille, sa peau brûlée mais humide, son esprit emmêlé et ses cheveux mouillés. Elle était curieuse de savoir, tout de même. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui était l'homme qu'elle avait tué, qui il était pour elle. Quelle était cette sensation dans sa poitrine, et si elle pouvait la faire disparaître.

  
Elle ouvrit le livre, relisant l'adresse. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser pas l'occasion. Elle se remémora sa rencontre avec ces deux hommes, pleine d'imprévus. Elle glissa la carte dans le livre, intriguée par les mots du magicien. _Hisoka_. Il était si sûr de lui, arrogant, et étrangement il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Il y avait une familiarité dans l'agacement qu'elle ressentait à son égard, et ce sentiment l'empêchait de jeter cette carte. De plus, elle avait déjà entendu son nom récemment, ce qui signifiait qu'il combattait dans cette tour. Elle savait donc qu'elle le rencontrerait une nouvelle fois. Ce genre de personne ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il abandonnerait son envie de la combattre. Elle pressentait que ce serait une perte de temps et qu'il serait ennuyeux à combattre. Vraiment, _terriblement ennuyeux_. Il ferait tout pour la faire utiliser _Breath of fire,_ quatrième étape de sa capacité, et elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'était pas du genre à changer d'avis.  
_– Ton pouvoir à une faiblesse_ , caricatura la jeune femme, quel homme ennuyeux.

  
  
Tandis qu'elle avalait une gorgée de whisky, perdue dans ses pensées, l'objet de ses ressentiments sortait de la douche, quelques étages plus bas. Enroulé dans une serviette humide, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme excentrique de tout à l'heure. Ses cheveux étaient humides, et son maquillage avait disparu. Ses yeux, cependant, n'avaient pas changés. Ils étaient fixés à l'écran, dévorant la Floor-master. Il avait analysé, encore et encore le combat s'étant déroulé en fin d'après-midi. Il s'était nourri de cette vision. On pouvait le voir trembler, et sa respiration s'accélérait, son désir grandissant _encore_ et _encore_. C'était une découverte inattendue, une révélation stupéfiante. L'excitation qu'il ressentait, il n'arrivait pas à la faire disparaître. Lorsqu'il avait senti la présence de Chrollo, il l'avait suivi. Celui qu'il avait rencontré quelques mois auparavant, celui qu'il désirait combattre. Mais une fois dans l'arène, ce qu'il y avait vu dépassait ce qu'il avait pu voir auparavant. À la branche de l'arbre était suspendue une pomme rouge vermeil. Il l'avait déjà vue auparavant, il avait déjà senti son potentiel, mais la fleur encore fragile avait soudainement mûri sous ses yeux. Et elle menaçait de tomber, dangereusement. Son balancement, sa couleur, elle le tentait. Il avait envie de l'arracher, de croquer dans sa chair. Il avait envie de cueillir ce fruit vermeil. Sous ses yeux, un pouvoir brutal s'était manifesté. Comme une phœnix, la jeune femme se tenait dans un torrent de flammes. Semblant renaître dans les cendres, elle se tenait. Et elle brûlait son esprit.

  
Hisoka suspendit la vidéo, et observa la jeune femme. Elle se tenait, son épée à ma main, entourée par les flammes. Il gémit et regarda sa porte sombrement. Il pourrait, maintenant, la combattre. Il pourrait la trouver, la détruire. Mais il ne verrait pas cette capacité, il le savait. Son expression devint celle d'un enfant déçu. La pomme était redevenue une fragile fleur. Une fleur orgueilleuse. Il devait attendre, patiemment. Attendre le printemps. Mais en attendant, il pouvait toujours jouer avec elle. Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur le visage du magicien, et derrière son sourire se cachait milles mystères. Toujours tremblant, il tourna son regard vers la salle de bain, puis vers ses hanches. Un rire ténébreux léger de sa bouche, tandis qu'il fit demi-tour.  
 – Dire que je sors à peine de la douche, murmura le magicien, comme c'est ennuyeux~


	6. Poussière et désolation

Le vent soufflait, mais la brise était brûlante, coupante. À l’horizon s’étendait une infinité de terre et de sable, la désolation attendant les voyageurs s’aventurant dans ces contrées. Le soleil, intense, semblait plier le sol sous sa chaleur, faisant miroiter les grains de sables. Il n’y avait rien, _rien_ ici. Il n’y avait pas d’eau, il n’y avait pas de plantes. Il n’y avait pas d’arbres, il n’y avait pas de vie. Même dans le ciel, il n’y avait pas un nuage, pas un oiseau, et le vent n’emportait rien d’autres que la poussière. Quiconque n’ayant jamais vécu dans le désert n’aurait pu survivre à une telle traversée, à pied. Le sol était bien trop brûlant, l’air trop lourd, et le soleil trop dangereux. Il n’y avait que la mort. _La mort, et rien d’autre_.

Cependant, une personne avançait dans ce désert, insensible à cette chaleur, insensible à la sécheresse. De dos, on ne voyait d’elle que sa cape noire déchirée, agitée par un courant d’air. Entre deux éclats de lumières, on pouvait discerner des bottes en fers, brillantes, s’enfonçant dans le sable. Une capuche noire cachait son visage et comme une écharpe, deux bouts de tissus entouraient la personne, alternant deux nuances : noir et gris. De sa main droite elle tenait une épée, à l’envers, dont la lame remontait dans son dos. D’en haut d’une dune la silhouette observait l’horizon, semblant à la recherche de quelque chose. Soudainement, une bourrasque de vent découvrit son visage. Une longue chevelure d’argent s’envola, balayée par la brise chaude. La jeune femme, à qui appartenaient ces cheveux, y passa une main gantée, pensive.

Dans ce désert depuis plus d’une semaine, Silence recherchait la ville surnommée Etoile Filante, dépotoir de ce monde. Elle était de taille considérable, cependant, ce désert l’était également. L’informateur de la jeune femme lui avait indiqué la direction, mais avait refusé de donner plus d’informations, grommelant quelque chose à propos de trahison avant de s’enfuir avec la voiture. Elle n’avait pas jugé nécessaire de le rattraper, ne désirant pas perdre son temps avec de telles futilités. C’est ainsi que la Floor Master s’était retrouvée à quadriller ce désert de long en large, seule, et à pieds. Enfin, pas totalement seule, la jeune femme ayant fait quelques rencontres en chemin. _Ils m’ont indiqué cette direction_ , murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, _je ne dois pas être très loin._

Du haut de la dune, elle observait un petit point à l’horizon, son épée à la main. Elle avait été abordée plusieurs fois lors de son parcours, et bien qu’elle ne se sente pas particulièrement en danger, elle se méfiait toujours de la Brigade Fantôme. _Chrollo était puissant_. Elle croyait en sa capacité à le battre, si jamais il s’opposait à elle, mais quelque chose l’ennuyait. Au cours de ses recherches, elle n’avait pu déterminer ni ses capacités, ni son type d’aura. L’homme était entouré de mystère et des différentes personnes qu’elle avait interrogées, toutes avaient apporté une réponse différente. C’est avec ces pensées qu’elle attacha son épée à sa taille, recouvrant de nouveau son visage avec sa cape. Après quelques instants, elle se mit en marche vers son objectif, à présent certaine d’avancer vers Etoile Filante.

En route, elle sorti un livre de l’intérieur de sa cape, observant l’adresse indiquée sur la page de garde. Son regard dériva vers la carte lui servant de marque page, ainsi que sur le numéro de téléphone soigneusement écrit à l’encre noir. _Cet homme_ était la seule personne connaissant Chrollo qu’elle n’avait pas interrogée. _Hisoka_. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, observant le soleil. L’air brûlant était frais contre sa peau, et, sous ses pieds se tenait un sol calciné faisant écho à son passé. Lentement, très lentement, l’horloge tournait, brisant le mur séparant le passé du futur.

_______________________________

_L’atmosphère frottait contre sa peau, impitoyable. La jeune fille se tenait à genoux, essoufflée, assoiffée. Incandescentes, des orbes entouraient l’adolescente, s’envolant vers le ciel. Elles virevoltaient, sortant tout droit de l’antre du volcan. Appuyée sur sa main droite, l’adolescente serrait entre ses phalanges de la terre, aussi brûlante que du charbon. Le sol tremblait sous ses doigts, ronronnait et tanguait à la fois. La chaleur était indescriptible, incomparable, écrasante. Le soleil, ayant atteint son zénith, surplombait le volcan activité._

_"Tu ne peux former une flamme aussi intense qu’un  
volcan si ton corps est aussi fragile qu’une fleur."_

_La jeune fille se mit à rire, d’un rire léger. Peut-être visait-elle trop haut, peut-être en demandait-elle trop à son corps. Son maître le lui avait fait remarquer, gentiment. Et à moitié effondrée, sur les rebords d’un volcan, l’enfant regardait au fond du précipice. Cela faisait six années qu’elle s’entraînait, et son corps n’arrivait pourtant pas à supporter une telle chaleur._

_"Plus de pouvoir, encore plus de pouvoir."_

_Une petite voix murmurait dans son esprit, l’amenant vers une pente dangereuse. Cette compétence était particulière, et son prix conséquent. Son corps n’était pas apte à la supporter, pas encore. Elle désirait une flamme pouvant brûler toute chose, mais sa propre aura pourrait bien finir par consumer son corps si elle ne pouvait la contrôler. C’est ainsi que durant des semaines durant, elle s’exerçait à protéger son corps contre la chaleur du volcan, à résister à l’étreinte. N’importe qui n’aurait survécu plus d’une heure en ces lieux, mais son imprudence n’avait d’égale que sa détermination. Elle se pensait prête. Prête à essayer. C’est ainsi qu’elle observait les profondeurs du volcan, un sourire aux lèvres, oubliant les conseils de son maître._

_"Tu es encore faible, petite fleur. Si tu en venais à utiliser cette capacité aujourd’hui,  
le prix serait trop bien trop grand. »_

_______________________________

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans la ruelle, allant se perdre dans le vent et la poussière. Après avoir traversé décharges après décharges, foulé maintes fois un sol teinté de sang, elle venait d’atteindre l’adresse indiquée.  Silence avait suivi les instructions, parcourant les rues sinueuses et bondées d’Etoile Filante. La ville était grande, très grande. Coupée du reste du monde, abritant disait-on plus de sept millions d’habitants, elle s’élevait vers le ciel, mais ne s’élevant jamais au-delà de sa propre condition. Au-delà de sa propre misère. Ici s’accumulait poussière et désolation. Les personnes qu’elle avait croisées dans la rue portaient toutes des masques, comme pour se protéger de l’odeur putride qu’il s’y dégageait. Odeur que même la brise ne semblait emporter.

C’est silencieuse qu’elle entra dans le bâtiment, le son métallique des ses bottes depuis longtemps disparu. Elle pouvait sentir la présence de plusieurs personnes à l’autre bout du couloir, leur aura l’enveloppait, comme pour l’accueillir en ces lieux. Elle pénétra dans une grande salle, délabrée, dont l’unique décoration était des caisses poussiéreuses. Un puits de lumière prenait vie depuis le plafond fissuré, illuminant la silhouette d’un homme assis sur une plateforme de béton. Deux escaliers permettaient d’y monter, occupés par personnes encore inconnues à la jeune femme. L’homme en question, Chrollo, se tenait assis sur une caisse en bois, son menton soutenu par ses mains, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. À sa gauche et à sa droite se tenaient deux hommes, un de petite stature aux cheveux noir, et l’autre de grande taille, blond aux cheveux courts. Le regard désintéressé de l’homme aux cheveux noir la frôla, sa bouche cachée par le col de sa veste. Le blond, au contraire, la fixait intensément.  
— Nous t’attendions, déclara Chrollo dans un sourire, je suis content de voir que tu as accep…

  
  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, enlevant sa capuche et relâchant sa chevelure argentée. Elle n’était pas venue ici pour avoir des discussions de moindre importance avec lui et n’avait que faire des règles de politesse, elle devait mener à bien sa mission.  
— Je n’ai rien accepté, coupa calmement la jeune femme, ce sont tes informations qui m’amènent.

Un des hommes qui était assis sur les escaliers s’élança et apparut soudainement derrière elle, son arme menaçant la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement étonnée. Elle l’avait certes vu venir, cependant, elle ne l’avait pas vu dégainer son katana. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d’attraper son épée pour la positionner en dessous de son menton. La jeune femme, elle, n’avait pas bougé d’un centimètre, seul son bras droit était plié derrière elle.   
— Coupe-lui encore la parole, et je te tue, intervint l’homme, menaçant.  
— Vire ton épée de là, demanda-t-elle froidement, un bain de sang ne m’intéresse pas.

La pièce était silencieuse à présent. La Floor Master balaya la salle du regard, comptant le nombre d’adversaires potentiels, et jaugeant ses chances de survies. En plus des deux personnes accompagnant Chrollo, et de l’homme qui la menaçait, deux personnes se tenaient sur les escaliers. C’étaient des hommes de forte stature, tout deux. Un avait la carrure d’un ours, et l’autre d’un golem. L’un dégageait une soif de sang incommensurable, l’autre un intérêt mesuré. À droite de la plateforme en béton, trois personnes jouaient aux cartes sur une vieille caisse. Leur partie venant d’être interrompue par l’homme au katana, ils observaient la scène. Un d’entre eux affichait un air joyeux, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, dont les mèches retombaient gentiment sur son visage. Il ne semblait pas être dérangé par la situation, pas le moins du monde.  
— Le voilà qui repart au quart de tour, soupira-t-il en souriant.  
— Ca nous fait un peu d’animation, ajouta une femme aux cheveux rose en mélangeant les cartes.  
— Tu paries sur lequel, Pakunoda ?  
— Je n’ai pas envie de parier, répondit la seconde femme en se massant les tempes.

À l’autre bout de la salle, sur l’estrade, l’homme aux cheveux de jais s’était levé et descendait lentement les escaliers. Il avait ses mains dans les poches, et ses yeux étaient plissés à présent. Alors qu’il dépassait l’homme à la crinière d’ours, il murmura quelque chose dans son col. Sa voix était si faible et calme qu’il fallait tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre.  
— Tu perds ton calme trop facilement, susurra l’homme, regarde dans qu…  
— _Silence_ , commanda soudainement une voix, impérieuse.

L’homme derrière elle retint sa respiration, semblant se calmer. Celui qui descendait les escaliers s’immobilisa, se retournant. La voix appartenait à Chrollo, qui venait de se lever. Bien que calme, son expression refusait tout compromis. La Floor Master, qui avait fini son inspection depuis un moment déjà, en avait tiré une conclusion. Elle parviendrait difficilement à quitter cette pièce en cas de conflit, et elle ne connaissait les capacités que de très peu de membres ici. Réfuter l’invitation de Chrollo si soudainement aurait pu être mal avisé, mais si elle devait infiltrer l’araignée, paraître trop motivée serait suspicieux. Elle devait prendre du recul, argumenter, marchander.   
— Nobunaga, Feitan, ordonna Chrollo en s’avançant, retournez vous asseoir.

L’homme derrière elle disparut, retournant en bas des escaliers. Son sabre en main, l’air ennuyé, Nobunaga reprit sa place originale, à côté des deux hommes de forte stature. Les jambes croisées, son katana reposant sur son épaule, il s’assit, ne la quittant jamais du regard. Feitan, lui, retourna s’asseoir en silence tandis que Chrollo s’avançait vers la jeune femme.

Ses yeux gris la transperçaient, comme cherchant à résoudre un mystère, et la jeune femme pouvait lire de la convoitise dans son regard. Cependant, cette convoitise n’était pas tournée vers elle. Il ne la voulait pas _elle_ , mais _autre chose_. Et c’est ainsi, que face à face avec le chef de la Brigade fantôme, une interrogation prenait forme dans son esprit.

_Mais que désire-t-il réellement ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir! Me voilà de retour après quelques mois d'absence. J'avais perdu la motivation d'écrire, ainsi que le temps. Cependant, mon univ' est bloquée, c'qui me laisse pas mal de temps pour écrire! (o˘◡˘o)
> 
> Le chapitre était assez long, et comme je ne l'avais pas encore terminé, j'ai décidé de le couper et poster la première moitié.


	7. La fleur du carnage

Deux yeux gris étaient plantés dans les siens, orbes ternes cherchant à découvrir ses secrets. Durant quelques instants, le temps sembla se figer. Il se tenait en face d'elle, sa main gauche enfoncée dans une de ses poches. Sa chemise blanche flottait légèrement, mais il n'y avait pas de vent dans la pièce. Ses cheveux dansaient devant ses yeux, mais l'air était figé autour d'eux. La raison de tout cela était claire. Doucement, insidieusement, il relâchait son aura sur la jeune femme, un sourire au lèvre. Devant la Floor Master se trouvait sa cible, l'homme qu'elle allait devoir tuer. L'homme qu'elle allait devoir combattre. Tout en elle criait d'accomplir son devoir, d'atteindre son objectif. Et il était bien plus puissant qu'elle ne le pensait. Bien plus puissant qu'il ne laissait apparaître. Sans doute bien plus puissant qu'elle, à l'heure actuelle. Et pourtant...

Un bruit de carte résonna dans un coin de la salle, attirant le regard de la jeune femme, et le temps reprit son cours. Les membres de la brigade avaient recommencés leurs activités, comme si cet événement ne s'était jamais déroulé. Elle observait les trois autres membres discuter vivement, absorbés par leur jeu. Nobunaga ne la regardait plus, du moins directement, et enfermait son sabre dans un étui de tissus. Feitan discutait avec l'homme blond en survêtement, jetant de temps à autre un regard lassé vers la porte d'entrée _._ Après quelques secondes, un raclement de gorge ramena l'attention de la jeune femme vers son interlocuteur. Ses pupilles grises s'étaient légèrement adoucies, cependant, ses yeux étaient dirigés vers les mains de la jeune femme. Baissant les yeux également, elle réalisation sa situation. Son épée était pointée vers lui. Elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir levée. Légèrement ennuyée, elle la fit disparaître en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'elle continuait de fixer ses mains, Chrollo l'observait en souriant, comme devinant ses pensées. D'un geste de la main, ramenant l'attention de la Floor Master, il lui proposa de l'accompagner.

Il monta les escaliers d'un déplacement presque instantané et elle le suivit, observant son environnement. Derrière la tête de l'araignée se trouvait une grande carte, maintenue au mur par un couteau. Un grand cercle rouge avait été tracé autour d'une forêt et d'autres locations avaient été marquées par des petites croix noires. Des livres s'entassaient en dessous de la carte, tous relativement anciens. Elle accorda un regard au livre accroché à sa taille, livre que Chrollo lui avait donné. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prit le temps de le lire, ni de regarder à l'intérieur. _Avait-elle jamais lu quoi que ce soit en dehors de ses ordres de missions et des journaux ?_ Après quelques secondes, elle sentit le regard du jeune homme se planter dans son dos. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, toujours vigilante après le dernier événement, elle tourna sa tête vers lui. Il la regardait en souriant, pointant le livre du doigt. Il venait de prononcer le mot silencieusement, sa bouche formants les syllabes, mais aucun son ne sortant d'entre ses lèvres.

[ _Poésie._ ]

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà retourné s'asseoir. Il avait reprit sa position originale, l'ovale de son visage déposé gracieusement dans sa main, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Son regard était tourné vers le fond de la pièce.  
— Maki, interrogea-t-il calmement. Qu'en est-il d'Omokage ?  
— Aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine, soupira une voix féminine de l'autre côté de la salle.  
— Je vois, déclara-t-il pensivement en se caressant les lèvres.  
— _Boss_ , interpella l'homme à la carrure d'ours en grognant. Si j'reste ici une heure de plus je m'arrache le crâne, ou j'vais exploser celui d'quelqu'un d'autre.  
— Faudrait encore que t'aies quelque chose à arracher, ajouta Nobunaga en mâchouillant un bout de bois.  
— _Il marque un point_ , _Uvogin_ , murmura Feitan dans son col.

L'homme en question mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'avait dit son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche, regardant Feitan, puis Nobunaga. Et, soudainement, il réalisa. Son aura s'intensifia, son expression devenant sinistre. L'homme aux allures de samouraï fronça les sourcils, le regardant avec défiance, un sourire tout de même aux bords des lèvres. Cependant, alors qu'il sortait doucement son sabre de son étui, qu'Uvogin gonflait ses muscles et qu'un homme blond s'approchait d'eux, les mains en l'air, prêt à les frapper derrière la tête, un bruit de pas résonna au fond de la salle. Tous tournèrent la tête, arrêtant leurs activités.

Bien que concentrée sur la porte d'entrée, Silence remarqua néanmoins l'homme en survêtement finir son action et frapper ses deux camarades. Amusée par la situation malgré elle, la jeune femme sourit légèrement. Le sourire était faible, presque invisible, et ne dura pas plus d'une seconde. Car, tandis que Nobunaga et son confrère se retournaient, râlant sur l'homme apparemment nommé Phinx, de l'ombre sortit un homme aux cheveux d'argent. Des cheveux blancs comme les siens. Il portait des vêtements sombres, et son regard était terne. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux gens autour de lui, ni même au fait qu'il était apparemment en retard, il continuait d'avancer calmement. La jeune femme remarqua quelque chose sur sa main droite, et réalisa que c'était un tatouage. Une araignée, portant le numéro quatre.  
— _Heh, le marionnettiste_ , l'interpella Phinx en le dévisageant. Tu t'es pas pointé à la dernière mission et t'es en retard, tu peux m'expliquer ?

L'homme aux cheveux gris tourna son regard vers lui, inexpressif. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, allant s'asseoir aux bords de la plateforme en béton, s'éloignant du reste du groupe. Clairement irrité, l'homme en survêtement se retourna en direction de Chrollo et Feitan, demandant clairement le comportement à adopter. Le petit homme aux cheveux noirs haussa les épaules, tandis que le chef de l'araignée secoua la tête, lui intimant d'abandonner. Silence observait la scène, intéressée. Le quatrième membre de la brigade était encore inconnu de son employeur, et elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui auparavant. _Un marionnettiste_ , pondéra la jeune femme en s'appuyant contre le mur. L'homme, Omokage, sembla remarquer sa présence, et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il y avait dans ses mouvements un aspect mécanique et inorganique. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et son visage s'illumina étrangement, un sourire sinistre apparaissant sur son visage.  
— Notre nouveau membre, expliqua Chrollo au marionnettiste.  
— Qu'est devenu _numéro huit_?  
— Mort.

La jeune femme allait répondre, mais senti le regard d'autres membres sur poser sur elle. Un silence lourd venait de tomber dans la salle. Après quelques instants, elle décida de ne pas protester, n'ayant aucune réelle raison s'y opposer. Le regard de Chrollo frôla celui de la Floor Master, et elle crut voir sur ses lèvres l'ombre d'un sourire. Il se leva alors, avançant vers la carte. A l'autre bout de la salle, un jeune garçon blond se leva en même temps que lui. Il le rejoignit, un dossier sous le bras.  
— Comme nous sommes au complet à présent, commença le jeune homme en souriant, il est temps de parler de notre prochaine cible.

Le chef de la brigade se tourna vers ses membres, écartant les bras. Son regard habituellement glacial était fiévreux, animé par quelque chose que la Floor Master identifia facilement. _Désir_. _Possessivité_. _Ambition_. _Détermination_.  
— Une certaine tribu a attiré mon attention, expliqua Chrollo avec fascination. Ils ont des yeux d'une couleur particulière, _très particulière_.  
— Le problème est qu'on ne connait pas encore leur location, compléta le jeune homme blond en pointant la carte. Ils devraient résider dans cette zone d'après certains témoignages, mais ça reste large, il faudr...  
— Pourquoi tant d'détails, grogna une autre voix. On cherche, on trouve, on tue, et c'est bon.  
— C'est pour ça que t'es stupide, soupira Nobunaga en se grattant la tête. Shalnark vient de dire qu'on allait les chercher, abrutis, laisse le finir sa phrase.  
— On se calme, rappela fermement Chrollo en clappant des mains. _Uvogin, Nobunaga, Feitan, Phinks_ , _Omokage_ , ces yeux m'appartiennent, je veux que vous vous rendiez là-bas.  
— _Si possible_ , ajouta lentement Shalnark en fixant Uvogin, il nous faudrait plus d'informations.  
— Quoi ? demanda Uvogin en plissant les yeux.  
— Il y a plusieurs témoins mais, les tuer avant de les interroger n'est pas _obligatoire_.

Alors qu'Uvogin grommelait quelque à propos de manque d'humour, Feitan, Phinks et Omokage se rapprochèrent de Shalnark. Ils commençaient une discussion autour de différents documents, se tournant de temps en temps vers la carte. L'observant depuis quelques instants, Chrollo interpella la Floor Master. Adossée contre le mur, elle semblait s'ennuyer depuis le début de la réunion. Intérieurement, cependant, elle se demandait quelle stratégie adopter. Le clan dont parlait Chrollo était connu par elle, _le clan Kuruta_. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucune obligation de partager ces informations avec eux. Cela prendrait trop de temps, beaucoup trop de temps.

En soupirant, elle quitta sa place et se dirigea vers le chef de la brigade. Il avait été rejoint par la jeune femme aux cheveux roses ainsi qu'une autre plus âgée, blonde. Alors qu'elle s'approchait, il fit signe aux deux femmes, semblant leur demander de patienter quelques instants. Il se retourna, s'orientant vers la Floor Master et dans un mouvement rapide, bien que gracieux, il apparut soudainement à côté d'elle. Ses yeux une nouvelle fois planté dans les siens.  
— Nous savons tout deux pourquoi tu es ici, prononça-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.  
— Quelles sont tes conditions ?  
— Tu deviens un membre de l'araignée, nous aides dans nos activités et protèges nos intérêts. Bien entendu, tu auras droit à tes informations, ajouta-il en souriant, avant de faire une pause. Tu n'auras pas vraiment à changer ton mode de vie, seulement...  
— Seulement ?  
— Il est _important_ que tu comprennes quelque chose... La trahison, dans la brigade, _n'est pas une option_.

Il avait insisté sur la dernière phrase, la transperçant du regard. Une aura sombre et compacte entourait la jeune femme, une nouvelle fois. _Ne baisses pas les yeux_ , raisonna-t-elle. L'aura la frôlait, s'infiltrant presque sous sa peau. _Ne la repousses pas_ , s'intima-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Ses pupilles bleues ne quittant jamais les yeux sombres du chef de la brigade, elle relâcha la sienne légèrement, l'enveloppant également, de manière beaucoup plus douce et presque amicale. Comme pour l'accueillir, avant de rompre le contact. Soudainement, brutalement, dissimulant son aura.  
— Vous êtes venu jusqu'à moi, pas le contraire, rappela-t-elle froidement. Pas de menaces, ou pas d'accord.

L'espace d'un instant, une flamme s'était allumée au fond des prunelles grises. Il voulait quelque chose, et elle le savait. Il ressentait de l'intérêt envers elle, et elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Elle aussi désirait ses informations, mais ils savaient tout deux qu'ils n'iraient nulle part avec un tel dialogue. Elle ne connaissait pas encore la raison, ni encore ce qu'il préparait, mais le sourire qu'il affichait à présent était beaucoup trop doux pour être entièrement sincère. Et comme si ils étaient parvenu à un commun accord, Chrollo leva la main et fit signe aux deux autres femmes de les rejoindre.  
— Bienvenue dans la Brigade Fantôme, _Silence_ , murmura-t-il chaleureusement. Machi va s'occuper de toi. Nous pourrons... discuter plus tard.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec une voix beaucoup plus grave, presque envoutante, avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Elle le regardait partir, les yeux fixés sur son dos, tandis que la jeune aux cheveux rose croisait son chemin. Elle était accompagné par l'autre femme blonde et elles semblaient avoir une discussion silencieuse, bien que ne se regardant pas dans les yeux. L'espace de quelques secondes, alors qu'elles frôlaient Chrollo, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
— J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à son propos, murmura Machi, légèrement suspicieuse.  
— Je pourrai vérifier, proposa la femme aux cheveux blonds.  
— Ca ne sera pas la peine Paku, affirma Chrollo avec confidence. Elle ne nous trahira pas.

Chrollo continua son chemin, rejoignant les autres membres de la brigade. Silence les regardait, échangeant quelques mots avec Machi et Pakunoda. _Combien de jours, combien de mois, combien d'années devrait-elle rester dans ce groupe ? Jusqu'à quand ? À quel moment ?_ La jeune femme ne possédait pas la réponse, et elle le savait. L'affrontement final pourrait survenir subitement, déclenché par un simple message, une simple phrase de l'autre côté du haut parleur. Il pourrait advenir ce soir-là comme le lendemain, moment sibyllin entrecoupé par le soleil, la mort enveloppant la vie dans ses ténèbres. Les ténèbres, la jeune femme connaissait. La mort, elle la côtoyait. Cet univers, cet environnement, c'était son élément. Cet affrontement final, c'était ce qu'elle attendait. En terminer avec cette mission, accomplir sa tâche. Ressentir la satisfaction d'être arrivée à son objectif. _Accomplir quelque chose_. Et tandis que Machi gravait le sceau de l'araignée dans le bas de son dos, la Floor Master manipulait le livre de Chrollo, pensive. Tous les textes avaient été écrits à la main, d'une écriture fine et élégante. Le premier texte du livre, un poème japonais, résonnait étrangement dans son cœur.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, et il est un peu plus court que prévu. J'aurai bien aimé faire interagir un peu plus les membres de la brigade (シ_ _)シ
> 
> Silence est un personnage assez compliqué, et la faire interagir avec autant de gens est sérieusement problématique ლ(ಠ_ಠ ლ)Elle a son sale caractère, est impatiente, trop sûr d'elle-même. Ceux qui écrivent me comprendront que je dis qu'il fallait que je la tienne en laisse afin de l'empêcher de faire une très mauvaise impression.
> 
> Enfin, ça fait beaucoup de Chrollo tout ça, mais très peu d'Hisoka. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain chapitre vous attends au coin de la rue. Ku~ ku~ku~


	8. Une situation imprévisible

 

" _Tu as tenté de le tuer, des années auparavant._ "

" _Aucun contrôle... aucun contrôle._ "

" _...tait mon ami_. "

" _Mort_."

**Trois semaines plus tard**

Une vague de murmures parcourut la foule, au rez-de-chaussée de la Tour Céleste. De longues files remplissaient la salle, cortèges de nouveaux combattants cherchant gloire, argent, et avant tout un bon combat. Les guichets étaient bondés, les employés de la tour débordés, les têtes se tournaient, puis se retournaient, pointant du doigt l'origine de ce chaos. D'une personne à l'autre, on se passait le mot. L'origine de cette commotion marchait rapidement dans le hall, ses longs cheveux fixés en un chignon désordonné, sa cape nonchalamment balancée par-dessus son épaule. À son passage, il y eut un mouvement de foule violent, une masse compacte de spectateurs se ruant là où les billets se vendaient par milliers, où les paris dépassaient la barre des millions.

Revenue de son périple dans le désert, la Floor Master était de retour après plus d'un mois d'absence. Elle regardait la foule autour d'elle, légèrement exaspérée. Depuis qu'elle avait mit le pied dans cette ville, la jeune femme n'avait pas connu une seconde de répits. _Pas une seule_. Dans la rue, elle avait été suivie, applaudie, et avait même reçu des encouragements. Les journalistes semblaient avoir doublés depuis son départ. Il en sortait de partout. Des voitures, des magasins, de derrière les arbres, et même de derrière les pots de fleurs. Ils la poursuivaient, le micro à la main, un crayon coincé dans la bouche. Certains tentaient même maladroitement de prendre des photos d'elle, finissant généralement par prendre un cliché dans le vide. Et toujours, encore et toujours maintenant, tandis qu'elle marchait dans le hall de l'immeuble, elle pouvait entendre les mêmes murmures qui l'avaient poursuivit dans toute la ville.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, tournant son regard vers les nouveaux combattants. Ils la regardaient avec défiance, parfois admiration, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans leur regard. De l'attente, et de l'excitation. Elle plissa les yeux, suspicieuse. Elle avait bien remarqué le mouvement de foule vers la billetterie quand elle était entrée dans le hall, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Les journalistes, les encouragements, la réaction des gens autour d'elle. _Rien de bon du tout_.  
— J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas _encore_ accepté un combat sans mon autorisation, marmonna la jeune femme, légèrement fatiguée.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, elle s'appuya contre la paroi et soupira lourdement. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour ce genre de choses, et, son irritation ne faisait que grandir aux fils des heures. _Elle n'était vraiment pas faite pour ça_. Elle regarda le numéro des étages s'afficher sur l'écran, son regard caressant de temps à autre la paroi vitrée. La petite cabine défilait le long des immeubles, pointant vers le ciel et continuant son ascension, inexorablement. À l'horizon, le soleil se couchait, baignant de sa lumière la métropole. Les immeubles étaient rouges, un rouge s'épaississant au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait. Rapidement, les voitures se transformaient en petits points lumineux, brillants dans l'ombre des buildings. Les passants quand à eux se transformaient en tâche floues et insignifiantes, engouffrés dans les entrailles de la ville. Et la cabine elle, bien que s'approchant des étoiles, s'arrêta avant de pouvoir atteindre les premiers nuages. Les portes s'ouvrirent, arrêtant la jeune femme à son palier. Un endroit vide, plongé dans le noir. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la ville, avant de laisser les portes se clore derrière elle.

Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs à moitiés vides. Une salle de sport inutilisée, d'autres endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais prit la peine de visiter, les installations mises en place pour les Floor Master constituaient la majorité de son étage. La seule partie qu'elle habitait, cependant, était son appartement. Elle avait demandé quelque chose de petit, de la même taille qu'un appartement normal. Marcher dans un endroit désert ne lui rappelait qu'une seule chose, et elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'un rappel. Elle ne possédait rien, et, elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de quoi que ce soit. C'est ce qu'elle se disait, quand venait la fin du jour. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de grattement derrière sa porte, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Deux pupilles jaunes l'attendaient, les moustaches tendues, le poil brillant. Dans l'entrée de son appartement, son chat se roulait sur le sol, ronronnant, comme pour lui souhaiter bienvenue. Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme s'abaissa, caressant l'animal, un sourire aux bords des lèvres.  
— T'es encore là, toi ? murmura la jeune femme en le grattant derrière l'oreille.

Depuis quelques mois, l'animal cohabitait avec Silence. Elle l'avait aperçu se balader dans les couloirs de la tour, à plusieurs reprises, avant de le trouver un jour devant sa porte. Il arrivait toujours à se faufiler, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle le chassait. Elle avait demandé au personnel de prendre des précautions quand ils prenaient l'ascenseur, mais la bête n'en démordait pas. Elle avait fini par lâcher prise après un mois, vaincue par un chat. Il partait et venait à sa guise, ne demandant pas beaucoup d'attention. Quand elle n'était pas là, elle le laissait généralement en dehors de l'appartement, il vagabondait alors dans la tour et se trouvait un asile temporaire. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence, et appréciait son caractère indépendant. Même si, il n'était finalement qu'une chose de passage dans sa vie, qui partirait éventuellement. Car, un animal n'appartient à personne et, un chat n'a pour maître que lui-même. Cependant, il y avait _quelque chose d'anormal_. Alors qu'elle le caressait, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas du être dans son appartement. Sa porte n'aurait pas du être déverouil...  
— Fyuuuuu, c'est vraiment adorable!~♥

Deux pupilles jaunes attendaient Silence dans son appartement, _mais pas celles de son chat_. Elle retint sa respiration, le temps de réaliser. Le temps d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et, en l'espace d'un instant, le pied de la jeune femme fendit l'air. Une fois son mouvement achevé, cependant, son genou n'entra en contact qu'avec le vide. Sur ses gardes, elle tenta de déceler le moindre signe, le moindre mouvement, ne serait-ce qu'une ombre. Mais, dans ce calme profond, seul ses rideaux flottaient dans le vent. Son salon était éclairé par une lumière bleue vacillante mais la lueur jaune, elle, avait disparue. Il n'y avait plus personne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle senti un courant d'air qu'elle tourna la tête vers son balcon. La fenêtre coulissante était ouverte, donnant vers un ciel pourpre mais pas encore étoilé. Il n'avait laissé aucune trace et elle n'avait senti aucune aura, rien, avant de l'entendre. _Et_ _elle connaissait cette voix_.

Un bruit, derrière elle, attira soudainement son attention. Tous ses instincts la poussèrent à se jeter brusquement vers la source sonore, mais réalisant ce qu'elle allait faire, elle s'arrêta soudainement. Il se frottait contre un verre, sur la table basse. Il ronronnait, mais s'était arrêté face à sa réaction, aplatissant ses oreilles. S'il était un humain, il la regarderait d'un air offusqué. À la place, il quitta la table basse avec un léger soufflement, amenant l'attention de la jeune femme sur le verre d'alcool. Du verre d'alcool, son regard dévia vers la table. Une carte était posée sous le récipient. Dame de pique, elle brillait, éclairée par la même lumière bleue. Celle de la télévision. La jeune femme écarquillât les yeux en voyant son écran. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il affichait.  
— Ils n'ont quand même pas osé, murmura la jeune femme, sidérée.

Soudainement, tout devenait plus clair. La réaction des passants, les questions de la presse, les encouragements et le regard des gens. Elle partait un mois, et voilà ce qu'il se passait durant son absence. La jeune femme hésitait entre souffler et serrer le poing, des sentiments conflictuels se mélangeant dans son esprit. Elle opta pour regarder le verre d'alcool avec un air suspicieux. La jeune femme ne connaissait pas vraiment le langage des cartes, ou la cartomancie. Elle avait quelques notions, mais pas assez pour connaître la signification de celle-ci. _Et honnêtement, je m'en fou_ , pensa la jeune femme. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se sentir ainsi, être autant affectée et irritée. Mais l'homme venait de l'humilier en entrant ainsi dans son appartement. Et elle ne savait toujours pas comment il s'y était prit, exactement. En un mouvement rapide, elle attrapa le verre d'alcool, rangea la carte dans sa poche, et se rendit sur son balcon. Plissant les yeux, elle regarda les étages inférieurs. Positionnant le verre au dessus du vide, elle le laissa tomber, lourdement. _La direction va entendre parler de moi._ Elle fit alors demi-tour, et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. La télévision continuait de tourner, même après son départ, deux pupilles dorées observant le mouvement de l'écran. On pouvait y voir deux photos, celle de Silence et celle d'un homme aux cheveux roses. Baillant, le chat s'étira longuement, avant de se rouler en boule sur le canapé. Ses ronronnements recouvraient le bruit presque imperceptible de la télévision.  
_— C'est une surprise de taille qui nous attend demain! s'enthousiasma une femme aux cheveux roux, conservant difficile son calme._  
_— Une surprise vous dites ? pondéra lentement un homme avec des cheveux argentés, il avait un air princier._  
_— Hisoka est une des figures mystérieuses de l'arène, c'est presque exceptionnel de le voir s'engager dans un combat ainsi... Et... Ahhh, et dire qu'on a failli rater ce combat exceptionnel !_  
_— Hmmmm oui. J'ai cru comprendre que son adversaire, une Floor master, est arrivée au dernier moment, aujourd'hui, la veille de leur combat, n'est-il pas ?_  
_— Ne-m'en-par-lez-pas, répondit énergiquement la jeune femme. Après le dernier combat de Silence, j'ai attendu cette opportun..._  
_— Hmmm ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, son regard déviant vers la commentatrice lorsqu'elle s'arrêta._  
_— Mais... en fait... vous... vous ne faites pas partie de l'équipe.. qui.. qui êtes-vous ?_

Alors que sur l'écran de télévision l'homme aux cheveux d'argent disparut soudainement, entraînant l'étonnement de la commentatrice, Silence se rendait à la direction quelques étages plus bas. Sans toquer, elle ouvrit la porte brusquement. Dans la salle, les employés préparaient leurs sacs, rentrant sans doute chez eux. D'autres restaient à leur bureau, aux téléphones ou alors grattant furieusement des feuilles de papiers. Le plupart d'entre eux lui avaient accordé un regard, pas plus étonné que ça. Dans une arène telle que la Tour Céleste, ce genre de choses arrivaient souvent. Cependant, un petit homme s'approcha d'elle, un sourire mesquin affiché sur son visage. Il lui tendait une feuille de papier.  
— Aaaah, _mademoiselle_ , commença-t-il avec une voix doucereuse. Vous arrivez à point nommé ! Nous avions justement besoin de votre signature pour le combat, comme vous risquez peut-être de.. _perde votre place de Floor master_.

Silencieuse, elle le dévisagea. _C'était donc lui qui avait accepté_.  
— C'est _vous_ , demanda-t-elle froidement, qui avez organisé ce combat ?  
— Voyons, voyons, expliqua le petit homme avec un sourire en coin. Ne soyez pas fâchée, ça fait partie de votre contrat, après to...  
— C'est donc vous ?  
— Dois-je vous rappeler que vo...  
— Je vous ai posé une question, coupa-t-elle froidement.  
— J'ai effectivement organisé le combat, ajouta l'homme après quelques instants, légèrement tendu.  
— C'est la dernière fois, déclara-t-elle impérieusement. Ce sera mon dernier avertissement.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, elle attrapa la feuille de papier et la déchira. L'homme fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêta à protester. Mais, quand il vit l'expression de la jeune femme, il perdit peu à peu ses couleurs. Plus précisément, quand il sentit son animosité, il geignit intérieurement, _il l'avait vraiment mise en colère_. Après quelques instants, elle tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. Au dernier moment, cependant, elle tourna légèrement la tête. Sur son visage était affiché un sourire sinistre.  
— N'oubliez de venir me féliciter après mon match, je vous attendrai.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, bon. Ca y est pour ce chapitre. Je voulais écrire le combat dans le chapitre 8, mais finalement il sera dans le chapitre 9. J'espère que vous attendez cet affrontement tout autant de moi! (ﾉ'ヮ')ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> Et oui, effectivement. Il est fort probable qu'elle ait tué quelqu'un en lâchant ce verre dans le vide (ง ื▿ ื)ว
> 
> N'hésitez pas à commenter. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme c'est important pour un auteur, et à quel point ça illumine notre journée.


End file.
